


Blurred

by MR01



Series: Mend [15]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Reconciliation, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Feelings, Gen, I'm living for Conner calling/recognizing Lex and Clark (as) his Dad's, Lex Luthor despises Oliver Queen in every universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Waking up in a lavish penthouse in Tokyo and underneath Lex Luthor to the feeling of hungover drowsiness hadn't exactly been the plan but neither had been getting drunk with Diana, Kara, Barry or Arthur last night.Yet here he is..So incredibly saddened by the thought that when they fully wake up they will be forced into being LuthorCorp/LexCorp CEO and Superman again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Titans' or 'Smallville' but I love both and they gave me a gift.
> 
> Also or the other two.

* * *

"How could you.." Clark smiles brightly at Kara. Mocking betrayal coloring his features leaving her feeling sheepish, kinda ashamed when she realized what she'd just divulged to the team.

The freaking Justice League well, a third of it.

Having mumbled the words 'shit, sorry' leaving Diana laughing at the new information and Barry just taking it all in as he eats his food.

Making way for Arthur to sit after having ordered more drinks.

They are currently in Tokyo. Sharing stories. Pitching both horror and embarrassing tales involving their heroic woes.

In a fancy restaurant at the request of Diana saying that they just had to taste the food here before leaving Japan.

Bruce and Victor having graciously split up the cost before politely declining to stay.

Letting them know that they both had family matters to attend to so they would try to catch up when free. Which meant not tonight unless someone was dying.

With the team now relaxing. Having just come from a close call in Osaka. Here to celebrate the World still turning. 

With Barry initiating a drinking game bent on getting them to bond a little better since his reasoning was just as good of an opportunity as any.

And a few secrets, well less known facts had just been laid out on the table with Clark feeling a little warm. Knowing it's not just the alcohol.

Kara just inadvertently let them in on some details of his past he could all but forget about yet he had moved on from. Without anyone's opinions or attention.

That's when he sees him.

Lex freakin why now Luthor sitting by himself.

Eating makizushi rolls while reading a book. His view of him is suddenly cut off by the sight of a waitress.

When he gets a chance to look through them. Already using his x-ray vision Lex is well on his way towards the door.

A small stack of money on the table. A little note, paper evidently torn from the book then folded neatly. With the words 'I saw you first' etched in lovely cursive writing.

That is where it all starts and ends.

* * *

Because the next thing he knows Clark is excusing himself. Saying that he's needed in the Mediterranean.

Then he's losing himself in the crowd. Hearing Kara and Barry offering their help and gaining some curious looks from their friends but he assured them that this he was doing alone.

Once outside Clark takes to the sky. Like a sonic wave he moves until he finds what he's looking for.

Lex is driving a Pagani Huayra at a normal speed. Looking not at all worried or as if the world's greatest hero was out to get him.

With Clark not waiting until he's parked or safely off the road before he's swooping him up in his arms and into the air. 

Taking his breath away and almost being successful in giving him a heart attack.

"Were you following me?" Clark is looking down at him. Eyes narrowed and face too close but all Lex can focus on is the majestic view of the world from up here.

Only when Superman, well Clark is yelling his name again. 

Tone a mix of angry, whiney and pleading does he remember himself. Not happy anymore to be arguing with a god.

"No I've had this trip planned out for months. If you bothered to watch the news every once in a while you'd know that I'm here to donate some pieces to a few museums in the area."

Lex pulls out his phone to show him but Clark is yanking it out of his hand. Throwing it to the ground. 

Pretty sure that it won't kill anything as it lands but not considering that important right now.

"You've got something up your sleeve. I just know it."

His hold on him tightened a little more after the words and Lex feels a sudden warmth travel throughout his body.

Voice a little low, teasing yet done when he says.

"You have x-ray vision. You're free to look, Kent." He gives him a cheeky smile. Like one of those he used to give back in the days when they were friends.

Then Clark is kissing him hard. Hands on his face cradling. Tongue in his mouth. Coaxing him into sweet temptation.

Leaving him desperate for more. So much more. Because they haven't seen each other outside of a battlefield in so long.

With Clark begging him without words to please not be up to any evil shit here.

That he just survived a truly harrowing experience and he really doesn't have the patience to deal with the next so soon after the matter.

And when Lex breaks away to breathe the first words out of his mouth are.

"I have a place by Ueno park. You're always welcomed as long as you don't wear this."

As soon as the words are out they are stumbling inside the fanciest place in the area. In what is probably seconds. With Lex undressing and Clark just watching him. 

Feeling his heart ache as he thinks that he found this place so fast because it feels the loneliest. 

The thought prompts him to kiss Lex again.

Take his time before he is ripping his pants off and kissing him harder. Letting his desire show. 

Oh Rao. He really, really likes him.

And it sucks that they can't, won't ever be able to make this work come daylight.

It makes his heart ache.

Still he is gentle as he runs his fingers down his chest and ribs.

Only for his hands to linger on his ass and grip hard enough to have Lex moan loudly.

But it's Lex that has him helpless. Always in control yet merciful.

He has him where he wants 'em. On his knees.

With his fingers gripping tightly at Clark's hair.

And the Kryptonian well he's all for it. Lips already marking his skin as they travel lower.

Mouth starving for it. 

It has Lex whispering sweet nothings as Clark takes more of him in. 

Then he's slowly pulling away. Pre-come and saliva still attaching them.

Having Lex deny it when he says he definitely heard him whimper.

Until he picks up on the mischievous glint in his eyes. One he hadn't seen from Clark in so long. 

Still his face is a nice rosey color and it's really nice to see him like this. "We could do this up there."

"Like up on the roof?" Lex wasn't sure when Clark became a exhibitionist and he isn't sure he quite likes it but he supposed he could try it, this once.

Clark huff's out a laugh. With him sounding a little more confident with what he wants to say and do now. When he uttered the words.

"Up in the sky. But in the house, obviously." At that he places a feather-light kiss on his hip before looking back up at him.

Now it's Lex's turn to blush and to the old farm boy from Kansas it's like being back in Smallville. Cool water on a hot summer day.

So good again.

"Maybe later. It sounds like it might be too rich for my blood right now."

Then things are taking a turn for the fast as Lex helps him up only to pin him against a steel reinforced wall.

Checking to see if this is still okay with Clark before he's kissing him again.

Grabbing a bottle of lube and working him open. Moving in after some moments. Slow as he kisses his neck and back.

After a while starting to move in earnest.

Toying with his balls as he fucks him harder than before. 

Being a little mean and having Clark begging for release by the end of it.

Giving in because of course he would seconds later.

* * *

Waking up in a lavish penthouse in Tokyo and underneath Lex to the feeling of hungover drowsiness hadn't exactly been the plan but neither had been getting super drunk with half of the Justice League last night.

Since Bruce and Victor had both bailed after the rescue mission ended.

Yet here he is. Feeling content and like he could do with a shower after he goes in for another round with his.. frenemy.

Nemesis?

Walking wet dream all throughout highschool.

Well who knows really, to him he will always deep down just be Lex Luthor. 

His perfect, for better or worse other half.

He sits up on the bed. Watching Lex sleep. Snoring lightly as he lays oblivious to what the Kryptonian is thinking.

How Clark is so incredibly saddened by the thought that when they fully wake up they will be forced into being LuthorCorp/LexCorp CEO and Superman again.

And he thinks he would just like to go to sleep a little longer. To have an excuse to hold him in his arms while he still can.

With him laying back down properly. Relaxing and getting ready to do just that. Lips millimeters from Lex's skin when his phone starts to 'ding' like crazy with notifications.

And he thinks if he hadn't tossed Lex's away last night his would have been crazier.

Moving fast as lightning he gets out of bed. Kneels by the cool marble floor.

Wondering just what all the fuss was about and if it was imminent danger why didn't the Justice League notify him of it. 

Once he clicks on the first notification. This one sent by Pete, his eyes widened in interest.

It's a link. On to a video of Dick and Jason, Bruce's kids. With the younger in the verge of danger and he is ready to act.

Find him because he is falling. And fear is gnawing at his chest but then someone swoops up in the air and catches him.

He feels like he can breathe. Then he clicked on another link. This one from Jimmy and this one's an article.

When he reads the headline his world slows down a bit and he looks up at Lex who is no longer sleeping or pretending to look shocked.

He was always able to read him just fine.

"Why is the internet's claiming that I have a son."

He had to ask and ask aloud he did. He posed the question out into the world because they asked first.

Who better than Lex. The only person who knows him better in this planet is Kara or his Mom Martha.

That's just facts, then it's Diana.

With Clark tossing him his phone gently so that he can see what he's talking about.

Lex looking at it. Proud seeming before he is hiding it behind an improvised mask.

"No..uh..the thing is Clark, he's mine."

And Clark shoots up into the air. Not even standing at this point he is just floating. 

Picking up the phone and looking at it then at Lex. Looking incredulous and super betrayed. Angry even because Rao knows he's hurt.

"Clark i-" Clark doesn't want to hear it. Cutting Lex off because he doesn't want to hear about why telling him of all people that he had a secret love child was a good thing.

He just wants to see what this kid looks like and if he is as beautiful as his mother because of course it is probably Lana or a drop-dead gorgeous supermodel.

When he sees the 'S' on the kids chest and then he sees the rest of the video and a cute white dog with a collar made out of green material that definitely screams kryptonite.

Just what the fuck.

"Wait a minute. Lex he looks exactly like me."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"I.." Clark abruptly stopped talking for a few seconds. His eyebrows furrowed, mouth slightly open before he closed it.

His imitation of a fish spot on. And Lex thought both could use a drink with more of a kick than water.

Still..

A look of betrayal then confusion are coloring his world and Lex took his chances moving off the bed.

Trying his hardest to not seem like it's a real effort on his part to lean towards the nightstand. Reaching for his half discarded shirt.

Not completely sure if he should get a fresh pair of underwear or just jump in the shower because he is still really naked.

"That is my child." Lex looks him dead in the eyes when he spoke those words. But he looks away as he continues.

Running a hand over his eyes like a nervous habit before composing himself.

He is a Luthor. He is above this. Has to be.

"I have sole custody. Their other parent isn't in the picture. Unfortunately. We rarely see eye to eye, you see. It's..it is not that big a deal."

At this point he is completely off the bed and putting on a bathrobe instead. Almost done tying it when Clark pipes up after all his silence.

Voice level yet breathless all at once. 

"I'm not mad." The words surprise even him and they just came out of his mouth. But he can't shut up now.

There is something bubbling up within him filling his veins like oxygen. All he can feel, focus on and know are one and the same.

Joy.

"You have no idea how much of a relief it is to know that Kara and I won't be the last of the Kryptonian line."

The words have Lex standing up to his full height and if he weren't still completely naked from the waist down because of course his robe fell clear off his shoulders.

Well Clark thinks he might just have pulled off being intimidated.

But Clark is well acquainted with that dick and the rest his anatomy so he isn't. Plus he is the one who should be mad here.

In the right and upset, making a storm outta something that is so not just a teacup.

But he finds himself walking forward and taking Lex in his arms.

Hugging him tightly. Holding him as his eyes begin to water. Mumbling the words 'it's okay Lex.' And 'I know how alone you were' before kissing his head.

Feeling his love lower all of his defenses because in this moment it is just the two of them and he won't ever make excuses for him.

With a part of him thinking it hasn't really hit home just yet. Settled in. That anger might come next. That's it's a possibility but not now because he can hear it all.

Lex's breathing and his heartbeats. The muffeld sounds of his crying but never an apology. 

A part of him is so immensely happy to see, just know that he will not get one.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Did I..did I get you pregnant?" Clark's voice is quiet and unsure. Almost like he wants to say he's sorry for putting Lex through the horrors of childbirth. 

Because apparently Lex is more well-versed in all things Kryptonian than he is and it's his dead planet.

A couple of things happened directly after that question.

The first being that Lex completely stills in his arms.

The second is that he pulls away slightly. To look up at him, dead in his eyes clearly stating the words 'what the fuck.'

Then the third is that he begins to laugh, laughter like he had not heard in years.

Since he was a teenager probably. Who knows it's been, felt that long.

This, it is something raw and open. Carefree.

Something so unlike the person Lex had become. Like Clark himself had let himself become.

And it just made Clark spring into action. Pull Lex closer.

Capture his lips so gently. It awoke hope inside of him. Love.

Heartache. All at once and severely.

He just wonders why it had to be Lex freakin Luthor to awaken all it these emotions in him.

When he backed off the first thing Lex did was reach for his discarded watch then he began to fiddle with it.

Not wasting a beat.

Typing something onto the tiny keypad and Clark is on it. Using his heat vision to completely obliterate it. 

Because oh heck no. Lex will not magically portal himself out of this one. Not today if Clark has anything to say about it.

"So what is our Superboy's name, my dearest love." At the last word Clark narrowed his eyes slightly. 

His eyebrows furrowed and Lex seems kind of upset now.

"Conner, not my first choice but he makes it work."

"Con..Kon-El, I love it. Where is he?" Clark is working hard at taking things as they come, in stride as if this were the weather they are dealing with.

But with each passing moment he feels a little more overwhelmed.

"Well that's a good question. See, ideally he'd be being housed in one of my facilities with a fellow Titan if all went according to plan. I have yet to be notified however. Semantics."

"Really?" And if there's a spark or two shimmering in the air by his eyes Clark is not to blame. Lex doesn't even have the patience or decency to pretend at being frightened.

"Hey our son has a super pet. I'm not always a monster or strive to be completely miserable. Despite what you or your cousin like to think."

"His name is Krypto by the way." Lex smiles fondly as he thinks of adopting the pup the same day he was successful with his embryo.

"He's such a good boy. A perfect partner in crime or to just walk in a park." Lex shrugs. His face coloring a little as he clears his throat. 

"You named him yourself.." Clark is torn like always between wanting to throttle him and kiss him until he calls it a day, saying screw a life of crime for now.

"Well yes. Obviously after your planet and because sometimes I really would love nothing more than to simply hate you. It would make things easier. Immeasurably so."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"You laced the formula in your automatic air freshener with kryptonite."

Clark does not do a thing to cover up either clothes wise or shield himself from the airborne chemicals.

Lex rolled his eyes. Knowing that okay he had done that and would likely do something similar to this again.

That is if Superman, Clark ever wanted to venture into his life again after today.

Even if it was strictly sexual and perhaps a little mean or impersonal.

He had wanted to keep news of his son to himself and his select band of misfit friends, including Bruce's kids.

The Titans shouldn't have thrust his newborn babe into the fray just like that.

He sees that eldest fruit bat doesn't stray far from the tree.

Once some time had passed and Kal had reacquainted himself with the idea a little more, gotten used to being alive. 

He would have personally, gladly have taken responsibility and paid him a visit.

His presidents would have surely been enough to hopefully by then who knows lessened the impact of the surprise.

"I have done and lets be frank will do a lot worse. Now you're just nitpicking. And had I not done so your godlike asset could have killed me."

Lex looks indignant.

A sly smile emerging to the surface of his face when he says.

"My new redefined invention was timed down to the last minute after your climax."

"We're not getting any younger here Clark. I'd like to think that I also know you down to your genetic makeup code."

He always feels like he plays with fire when grabs Kal's hand so effortlessly.

Placing it over his heart. His icy tone contradicting what he's feeling. 

Who knows he might have some mind reader's abilities or a 6th sense.

Because the Kryptonian has always been able to tell when he's lying whether he wants to own up to it or not.

That and his unwavering belief in the notion that there is goodness in him often contradicting each other. 

"How'd you think I got Kon, luck. Now you're just looking for excuses to be mad at me."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Lex is wholeheartedly disappointed yet resigned to reality when Clark looks between him and the mess that they've made.

His face for once completely unreadable then the Kryptonian is breaking the record of speed to rival that of the sound barrier.

Gone.

Leaving him alone and Lex doesn't know if he can even muster up the energy to pull himself together if he allows himself to fall apart.

The billionaire just focused on breathing.

Forcing himself to just not give in to anything negative.

He sighs. Walking to the nightstand and pulling out a chilled bottle of scotch. 

Once he opens it he drinks about a third. Not sure why he even bothered to open it in the first place.

He has a number of important events that require his presence today.

Lex refused to be weak right now. He walks into his bathroom.

Turning on the faucet.

Grabbing his toothbrush. Looking up at his reflection in the mirror had been an unfortunate set of events. A wake-up call.

He is ashamed of himself when he sees the pathetic look of saddens on his face.

Ready to go for a shower and get his day underway.

* * *

Once he's done dressing he makes the unfortunate mistake of turning on the TV, the channel already on the news.

Oliver Queen is on air.

With Lex's mouth and mind working one of the same string of words together.

Fuck that guy.

He is being asked to comment on his opinion regarding the next generation of the superhero community. 

On account that he is both a man in power and Green Arrow.

But Lex is wondering just what exactly gives here.

Because as far as he knows none of the children of interest to him have set foot in Star City.

He shuts off his TV. His beliefs for humanity soured at the thought that millions of people were tuning in to listen to that bullseye happy idiot.

Going over to his closet and pulling out a cellphone. An almost identical replica, backup to the one Superman relieved him of last night.

His day hasn't even completely started when he's getting a text from goddamn-who told him this is the right time to bother him- Bruce Wayne.

They aren't friends. Haven't been in touch for ages. What the hell is his deal?

It's not like Lex rubs it in every time Joker makes an appearance. What was the Bat's sudden interest in his life. 

He was not dipping his toes into his company, City or crime syndicate.

Then he remembers.

Oh right, Clark. Friends.

Gross.

And then his phone rings.

Apparently he got a DM on social media from his shocked yet completely understanding sister Lena, which okay with his constant paranoia.

Felt a little out of the blue yet because she is a Luthor and speaks his language, _finally_ someone was on his team.

Still he doesn't reply to either. Intent with laying low and just going about his business as usual.

As he had intended before Clark.

Followed by lengthy and definitely colorful voicemail from _of course why not now_ Kara Danvers-Kent.

He almost gave in and replied to this disturbance however.

Shouldn't the blonde Kryptonian be glad and perhaps even a little grateful she wasn't the only key player aside from her cousin or Sam Arias.

She had provided the first of the generation with Ruby by the way.

Kon's birth implied that she and Mon-El still had a few years of courtship or freedom to decided if they wanted to help in the much appreciated repopulation effort.

Why look a gift horse in the mouth?Judgey b-no nope he was not going to give in and reply.

Plus she is family, in a way. He has to at one point, choose his battles. Play nice.

* * *

Clark had wanted to stay. Try to talk some sense into Lex but the plight of the world captured his attention instead. 

Taking priority over his heart or mind.

There was a burning building near the outskirts of Bangladesh and a dog about to be roadkill in Greece. 

Awesome.

He's set to go when all of a sudden he's getting a call from Diana.

Which he was reluctantly going to answer up until he received a string of texts from Barry who was apparently still at the same restaurant.

Clark sincerely hopes that they had just ventured back and had not for the love of Rao spent the night there.

With them the reality or severity of the situation was difficult to pin down.

The speedster currently eating with Arthur. 

Detailing that he had definitely picked up on a vibe from Luthor and his searingly obvious interest for the Kryptonian aside from just hate in their previous encounter.

Stating that it hadn't been their place or business at the time to comment about it.

Yet now with them being ready to present their child out into the world and the team.

Them saying it was nice, their complicated dynamic. Odd sure yet inspiring in a way. 

His work friends making him question his association with them while also forcing him to realize that these lovable dorks will forever be his chosen family.

That their approval or at least attempt at tolerance of who and what he wants, who he is. It means the world.

Now he just has to like the word to his Ma. Hopefully she didn't already see the news.

His thoughts thread on the highly unlikely however. He knows this.

She is a well respected Senator now. Oh he is a little anxious to see what follows.

* * *

It is _much_ appreciated when Mercy makes a list of plausible excuses once he's been at a destined location for little more than 15 minutes today.

Lex is beat and he would like nothing more than to be in his bed or office so that he can hopefully close his eyes for more than a full minute.

He is just about to get into his limo. Bent on getting into his helicopter and heading straight to Metropolis.

Thinking that despite his wishes it's best to just go home and do some damage control.

Lex has gotta face his reality. Bleak as it may be. He sighs and rubs at his eyes.

His whole being feeling tense. Wound up tightly making him feel like he's under a boas construction.

Good, he deserves this. He would be the last person to disagree.

He isn't alone anymore and before Luthor knows what's coming for him he is no longer on his way to Haneda Airport.

Or on the ground for that matter.

Superman is wordless as he picks up Lex.

With the billionaire for once being too wrapped up in being shocked.

That a part of him is far too slow to process what is going on.

Letting him fall unceremoniously onto the mattress. His back aching in protest and delight all at once at the comfort he finds.

His beautiful, lonely and no longer required house since he'd set his mind on traveling.

Well then, why are they back here?

Before Luthor has so much as a chance to prop himself up on his elbows, ask. 

Clark is pinning his wrists above his head with his hand. His face a blank canvas until he spoke.

"Luthor-Kent, I hope that's what you engraved on his birth certificate." Clark does not make a move to remove his uniform.

He simply bends closer.

Face hovering above Lex's and the billionaire feels almost blinded with the radiance of Kal's smile despite the world and his home being engulfed in darkness.

A few tears falling onto Lex's skin and he would like to reach out. Would love nothing more than to kiss Clark's worries away.

The sight takes him back, transporting him to a simpler time in Smallville.

Lex finds himself missing those days too often of late.

He doesn't do that however. Simply focusing on breathing.

"Lex our son is going to meet us. He will meet us together." 

"Apart we are completely out of our depth here and the word complicated isn't enough to cover it. I will stand with you. Through anything."


End file.
